


致命吸引  Fatal Attraction

by mingyi



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyi/pseuds/mingyi
Summary: 和一个想要杀自己的人上床。无论从哪个角度来看，都不是一个理智的选择。





	1. What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：（题目与同名电影无关）非星战宇宙，存在有绝地、西斯、赏金猎人三大阵营，类似于两大组织和中间地带。

***

 

和一个想要杀自己的人上床。无论从哪个角度来看，都不是一个理智的选择。

 

但他还是把他带了回来。

 

在性爱中，奎刚通常是那个掌握主导权的人。而当这个自称“本”的男孩把手放到他胸前，微微施力将他推倒在床上，然后整个人欺身爬上来、跨坐在他胯骨上时，奎刚知道，这个夜晚会非常的有趣。

 

 

眼下，年轻人的手在他胸前游走，衬衫扣子被一颗颗熟练地解开。而那条碍事的领带早已被扯松，堪堪挂在脖子上。然后，本又不安分抚上了年长些的男人的裤裆，“你看起来非常地……迫不及待。”他贴着他的下唇说道。

 

解决皮带的方式粗暴了些，本的臀部有意无意地来回摩蹭着，这令奎刚觉得自己的西装裤布料前所未有地令人难耐。是的，奎刚·金该死地勃起了，但他打赌没有人能在这个男孩的刻意挑逗下全身而退。

 

突然压在身上的重量消失了，奎刚有些不解地撑起胳膊，他看见本正扶着自己的膝盖跪在地上。接着，本用一种极其缓慢而又色情的方式咬开了他的裤链。

 

奎刚的家伙从内裤里解放出来的时候几乎弹到了本的脸颊，他能感受到贴在龟头上那瓣嘴唇上扬的笑意。手指不经意地划过他的囊袋，然后本俯下身含住了奎刚火热的分身。这突如其来的快感让奎刚有些不适，他轻轻颤抖着享受着本的动作。绝地大师低下头看着金棕色的脑袋在他的阴茎上上下起伏，这个画面让他不禁又胀大了一点。

 

本收紧嘴唇裹住颤动的阴茎，模仿着抽插的动作，他努力地想要吞下更高大些的男人的全部，但奎刚实在是太大了，舌头转而在头部的敏感带上更卖力地舔弄。当意识到头顶那炽热的目光时，男孩又一次挑衅地抬眼向上看去，他含着伞状物轻轻摇晃金色的脑袋，甚至恶意地堵住铃口。当吐出龟头时，还故意让它发出淫靡的“啵”的一声，满意地听到头顶传来一声低沉的呻吟。

 

男孩站起身来开始解决自己的衣物，“我想你家应该有安全套。”他的声音略显嘶哑。绝地大师注意到还有一丝晶莹的粘液牵连在男孩的嘴角。

 

“所以我是你的蜜罐任务？”

 

一个非常不合时宜的问题。尽管这几乎不是一个问题，因为他并不在意本是否愿意回答。

 

“如果我说‘不是’，你会相信我吗？”男孩不禁轻笑出声。

 

跟任务对象上床，在对方被欲望侵袭的时候套取信息，或者索性把那个人杀死在温柔乡。他们都对这行云流水般的套路了如指掌。明明奎刚知道自己出现在那所酒吧的目的，但他还是把他从那个惹人厌的家伙那里解救了出来，他把他带回了家，甚至带上了床。“果然，就像传言的那样，‘活在当下’位列这位金大师的信条之首。”欧比旺心想。

 

“绝地的人头是能值不少钱。”手抚过奎刚的长腿，男孩再次爬上了他的床。“不过我改变主意了，今晚我并不打算杀你。”

 

***

 

奎刚并不想把一切都归咎到酒精身上。

 

虽说最开始他只是逢场作戏，但当本走过来把他手中的那杯白兰地一饮而尽的时候，他就已经明白这只不过又是一个老套的把戏而已。

 

 

夜总会永远是打探消息的最佳选择地。而今天他似乎来晚了，吧台拐角那张属于奎刚·金的老位子上坐着一个陌生的男孩。棕黄色头发、看上去二十出头，作为外乡人俱乐部的常客，奎刚确定自己从未见过这个人。

 

就在他向酒保投去疑问的眼神之前，已经有人率先凑了过去。毫不客气地拉开男孩身边的那张转椅一屁股坐了上去。

 

昆兰·沃斯。这个名字在奎刚脑海中出现，一个不常出现在科洛桑的绝地。他们曾在塔图因有过一面之缘。听温杜说似乎是个麻烦的家伙。

 

“嘿，德克斯特！”酒吧里声音太过嘈杂，基法人青年不得不提高音量，“给我两杯威士忌。”

 

这句话里的暗示不言而喻。

 

“白兰地，谢谢。”奎刚斜靠在吧台上，向德克斯特使了个眼色。

 

德克斯特把酒杯放在杯垫上推给他。奎刚把它翻了个面，上面是贝萨利斯克人草草写下的一行：“那个男孩在打听你。”

 

借着饮酒的动作，绝地的余光向吧台的角落瞥去。放在男孩面前的威士忌没有动过，看来沃斯的搭讪并不成功。

 

“恐怕我更喜欢‘金酒’*。”他听见男孩这么说。

 

奎刚下意识地抬头朝那个方向望去。

 

钢蓝色的瞳仁对上了那灰绿的眼眸。

 

奎刚确信那个男孩越过了沃斯正注视着他。

 

当男孩从座位上起身、径直走过来时，绝地大师这才注意到他腰间别着的一把爆能枪。也许他是一个赏金猎人。而他们都知道“一个赏金猎人在打听你”意味着什么。

 

就在他愣神的时候，男孩的手轻轻地扣上奎刚的手腕，优美地顺走了绝地大师手中的酒杯。一仰头，琥珀色的液体便顺着喉咙全数滑落，舌尖偷偷地伸出来舔走了唇角溢出来的酒液。

 

“愿意赏个脸吗，金大师？*”男孩踮起脚，湿热的气息吹上了奎刚的耳廓。

 

 

一种颤栗般的兴奋感让奎刚鬼使神差地点了头。

 

而他们都清楚接下来会发生什么。

 

***

 

和他那张漂亮的脸蛋不同，本的身上有着不少已经淡去疤痕。他的右臂上还纹着一朵滴血玫瑰。奎刚的思绪在男孩扶着奎刚的硕大作势就要往下坐的时候被打断。

 

这让奎刚眼里闪过一丝惊慌，手本能地扶上男孩的大腿根阻止本的进一步动作。他知道他们俩的确都已被情欲冲昏了头脑，但他并不想伤害他。

 

像是明白奎刚在想什么似的，本轻笑着抓上年长些男人的手，引导着探入臀缝间的那个小洞。润滑剂的触感让绝地一愣，显然他是有备而来。想象一下，本钻进酒吧厕所隔间，抬起一只脚踩在马桶盖上，沾着粘稠润滑剂的手指颤抖着来到身后、试探性戳刺着自己的后穴。多余的膏体顺着臀缝滑落，滴在水泥地上……奎刚不禁舔了舔自己干涩的嘴唇。

 

“我和别人上床，并不代表我想让别人伤害到我。”火热抵上了男孩的臀瓣，“所以，提前稍微做了点准备。”本单手撑住奎刚的大腿，咬着下唇沉下腰，让自己慢慢地吞下那根粗大的凶器。

 

柔软的穴口磨过奎刚的勃起，他能看见自己的性器怎样一点点地没入那紧致的洞口。内壁湿热的触感消磨着他的理智，最终他的腰忍不住猛地向上挺动，逼出了本的一阵呻吟。

 

欧比旺的膝盖陷进床垫，当奎刚全部没入之后，他不得不抵在身下人的胸口喘气，也许他不应该逞强选择这个体位，就算是提前准备好了自己。

 

渐渐地他适应了那根硕大，欧比旺一只手扯着那条可怜的领带，一只手探进了对方的衬衫，撑着奎刚的胸膛开始上下摆动臀部，他感到自己在一点点地被打开，甚至能够描绘出那根炽热硬物的形状。

 

不断抽插下肠道变得又湿又软，奎刚看得出男孩好看的绿眼睛正在逐渐失焦。本的阴茎在自己衬衫的下摆上摩擦，奎刚忍不住伸手环住了那根同样火热的性器。溢出的前液濡湿了他的指腹，奎刚慢慢地上下套弄起来。一时间屋里只剩下喘气声和淫靡的水声。

 

本骑在身上的这个体位反倒便于奎刚顶弄得更深。只有埋入体内的性器作为支撑的男孩几乎是倒在奎刚身上，任凭年长些的人一次次精准地操上那个点。被撑满的撕裂感变成了一种不断累积的快感，略带哭腔地咒骂出声的同时，白色的液体从阴茎顶端的小孔喷出，使奎刚黑色的衬衫上沾上了点点白浊。射精的快感让括约肌条件反射地收缩，像是要拼命吮吸取悦着体内的那个家伙。这个感觉让奎刚近乎疯狂，于是又抽插了几下，他也尽数释放到了安全套里。

 

他抱着本维持这个姿势过了好一会儿，等到男孩的呼吸逐渐趋于平缓，奎刚才慢慢地从他身体里滑出，然后把他放到了床上。

 

他把他圈在怀里，拨开男孩额前金色的碎发，落下了一个吻。

 

 

 

TBC.

 

 

*注 ①“恐怕我更喜欢‘金酒’。” → I'm more of a Gin boy.（Jinn和Gin同音。Jinn boy嘻嘻。）

②“金大师。” → Master Jinn.

（ Master，一个很糟糕的双关。）


	2. Red Herring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 活在这个世界的两个法则，一个是利益，一个是生存。这就是他看待生活的方式如此简单的原因。你要么抵抗，要么逃跑，或者死亡。去死绝无可能，这就造就了一个人必须特别擅长抵抗和逃跑。他知道自己一直都这样，从没有想过别的。直到遇见了这个绝地。他没有拒绝这次的合作，尽管它对于赏金猎人来说根本没有报酬，而且搞不好会丢掉性命。但他从来没有感觉这么好过。

***

 

第二天醒来的时候，本不见了。

 

散落在地上的衣物已经被草草收拾好堆在了椅子上，除了微微凹陷的枕头以及空气里残存的一丝性爱的味道，昨晚仿佛就是一场幻梦。奎刚盯着天花板看了好一会儿，然后叹了口气，翻身下床。

 

他们甚至没有接吻。

 

他去厨房给自己泡了杯茶，顺手捞起丢在沙发上的数据板。一封新邮件，是昨晚拜托梅斯找来的关于本的信息，在成为赏金猎人前的背景几乎是一片空白，这之后一直干得不错，最近刚刚从斯图乔恩来到科洛桑。关掉了寥寥几句的资料，奎刚点开了另一个界面。屏幕上的红点在往科洛桑下城区缓慢移动着。他不知道本为什么要到那里去，又会惹上什么不必要的麻烦。

 

奎刚望着茶杯里蒸腾着热气在玻璃窗上不停跃动，要是被梅斯知道自己竟然这么迫切地想要知道一个明显只是一夜情对象的行踪，估计会被笑话上很多天。不过说到底，毕竟自己是本的任务对象，既然昨晚那个男孩没有动手，谁知道他会不会再找上门来呢。

 

他得为自己找个理由。

 

***

 

科洛桑果然是一座不夜城。就像她的名字一样，是银河里那颗发光的宝石。

 

但欧比旺知道，即使是最好的珠宝也会有缺陷。在这个远远低于光鲜亮丽的城市表面下是另一个世界，地下城充斥着雇佣杀手、窃贼、妓女、毒贩、走私者……穿越这个地方需要万分地小心。这也是他当上赏金猎人后学会的一样东西，活在这个世界有两个法则，一个是利益，一个是生存。但欧比旺也知道，法则远远不止两个。

 

欧比旺拖着箱子在地下城漫无目的地走着，就算这里见不到阳光，人工光源会永远地照亮下层世界。他抬头看着周围无处不在的全息图像广告，然后拐进了一家不那么显眼的店。

 

他现在急需进食，从昨晚离开夜总会喝的一杯白兰地起就滴水未进，胃早已开始咕咕抗议了。欧比旺掏出昨晚从奎刚口袋里顺来的一些信用点，随手指了几个看上去还能下咽的东西。

 

而就在他刚刚拿起第二个穆加果的时候，两个男人靠了上来。“我猜你是‘那种’男孩吗？”其中一个吹了声口哨。

 

“你想要回家，”欧比旺停止了咀嚼的动作，接着冲他轻轻挥了挥手，“然后思考你的人生。”

 

“我想要回家，然后思考我的人生。”

 

很好，他并不想和这些人产生任何瓜葛。

 

“哇噢！”下一秒那人突然笑出声。欧比旺一愣，下意识地把手伸向耳后。糟糕。昨天为了和奎刚见面，他一直带着微型原力抑制器。

 

男人笑着走上前，把他手中的果子抢下来咬了一口，“你可真是可爱，想学绝地那种神乎其神的心灵控制术吗？”没等他回答，另一个男人也凑了上来，在他的脖子上深吸了一口气。欧比旺打赌他闻到了昨晚欢愉后残留的气味。

 

“老大会喜欢你的，婊子。”

 

他的手已经摸向了腰间的爆能枪。就在他四下张望、想要不动声色地解决这两个不必要的麻烦时，昨晚那个深沉而又极具魅力的声音在他身后响起：“我猜你没遇上什么麻烦吧，本。”

 

***

 

绝地似乎并不想暴露自己的身份，如果用控心术的话根本不需要这样大动干戈。欧比旺坐在高台上继续啃着袋子里剩下的穆加果，看着被奎刚痛揍一顿的男人终于落荒而逃。

 

找到本是个相当容易的事。他并没有费心去编造一个谎言。在兜帽后别一个跟踪器，这是昨晚奎刚把男孩圈进怀里后做的第一件事。

 

男孩把摘下的信号器扔还给奎刚，抬起头眯着眼睛问道：“为什么要跟着我？”

 

“听说你在赏金猎人们那边出了点问题。”奎刚避开了抛来的问题。

 

“没什么大问题。猎物冲突，拖欠赏金。都是些老生常谈。”接着他从台阶上跳下来，“比起这个，我现在更在意他们刚刚口中的‘老大’是谁。我猜你应该知道我在说什么，如果刚刚你偷听完整了的话，金大师。”

 

绝地大师耸了耸肩，对冠上的偷听罪名不置可否。“那些是科洛桑小有名气的犯罪团伙，在下城区找些落单的男孩女孩回去施暴……”

 

“所以刚才你为什么要放过他们。”本打断了他，看得出男孩对这样的渣滓

 

奎刚从口袋里摸出了刚刚还回来的微型信号器，在本面前晃了晃。男孩挑了挑眉。

 

“这玩意我有不少，如果要的话，这个你可以留着。”说着，奎刚把信号器抛了过来，“不用怀疑，如果要跟踪你，从一开始就不用坦白。”

 

本把它塞进包里，“把武器送给你的敌人是一件很危险的事。”

 

“但我们暂时并不是敌人，不是吗？”没等本回答，奎刚戴起耳机。

 

男孩走了过来，抢过了一边的耳机，在绝地大师的笑容下，本感到自己的脸微微发烫，“赏金猎人和绝地的合作，仅此一次。”

 

***

 

计划很简单。本假扮成那个落单男孩，奎刚把他带到接头的地方。本被带走的时候，绝地就可以通过他身上的信号器一直追踪到大本营。

 

他们现在唯一能做的是等待下一次的“交货日”。

 

“既然我们结成了暂时的同盟，你的房子正好给我借住一段时间。”本拉过行李箱，抬起头等奎刚带路。见绝地没有回应，又补上一句，“也方便这段时间我可以保护你。”

 

奎刚终于忍不住笑出声。他敢打赌，扬言要“保护一名绝地”的人，本绝对是第一个。

 

男孩见绝地似乎对此并不在乎，皱了皱眉：“只要上面给出足够高的价位，你不会想知道究竟有多少赏金猎人想要你的脑袋。”

 

“我把这个当作你对我的夸奖？”奎刚还没有从本刚刚的宣言中缓过劲，带笑着说道，“你在科洛桑期间、或者说在你改变主意想杀了我之前，可以一直住在我那儿，不过作为租金，这阶段我们的伙食由你负责。”

 

“这是要求？”男孩露出了一个甚至可以照亮整个科洛桑的笑容，一脸无辜。

 

“不，是交易。”奎刚同样笑得云淡风轻。

 

“成交。”

 

***

 

“不过为什么上头会对你这个‘普通的绝地’这么感兴趣？”厚芝士汉堡塞了一嘴，本突然含糊地问道。

 

“普通的绝地？”奎刚把饮料递了过来。虽说饮食由本来负责，但奎刚还是以第一天来不及准备为由，顺路去了趟德克斯打包了些垃圾食品。

 

“听说你们绝地有一个委员会，”本接过冰可乐，“委员会成员才是绝地长老，而你并非其中的一员。”

 

绝地撇撇嘴，表示并不知道赏金猎人对他究竟有什么误解。

 

“说到这个，一会儿我得去找一位‘绝地长老’。”奎刚站起身，把包装纸团成一团丢进垃圾箱，“你要是没事干的话可以出去走走，记得烧晚饭就行。”

 

本点了点头，毕竟大家各有自己的工作，互不干涉。

 

 

不过说实话，再次回到这个地方的感觉很奇妙。奎刚走了之后欧比旺再次检查了一遍自己的原力抑制器，收拾了一番后无所事事地拿起茶几上的一本诗集翻了翻。找几本书打发时间是个好主意，但像书房那种属于奎刚的私人领域他并无意侵犯。

 

也许读诗对于他来说太过于无趣，也许是来到科洛桑之后他的确没有好好地睡过一觉，很快他就觉得有些困了。他站在卧室门口犹豫了一下，还是退了出来，把自己蜷进沙发里。

 

欧比旺盯着不熟悉的天花板，有些愣神：活在这个世界的两个法则，一个是利益，一个是生存。这就是他看待生活的方式如此简单的原因。你要么抵抗，要么逃跑，或者死亡。去死绝无可能，这就造就了一个人必须特别擅长抵抗和逃跑。他知道自己一直都这样，从没有想过别的。直到遇见了这个绝地。他没有拒绝这次的合作，尽管它对于赏金猎人来说根本没有报酬，而且搞不好会丢掉性命。但他从来没有感觉这么好过。

 

这让他莫名想起了很久以前在斯蒂金遇见的那个人。

 

他翻了个身让自己停止胡思乱想。调好闹钟，在准备晚餐前还能睡上几个小时。

 

***

 

奎刚回到家后，第一眼看到的就是从沙发后探出脑袋的男孩，金棕色的头发乱糟糟地蓬着，睡眼朦胧。

 

“怎么这么早就回来了？”欧比旺还没有从钥匙转动门锁的惊醒中缓过神。接着他又瘫了回去，懒洋洋地挥挥一只手，“我有预感，一件有趣的事情正在逼进，如果没有猜错的话……”

 

“很不幸地告诉你，‘绝地长老’给我的消息是‘交易日’就是今天，”奎刚打断了他的故弄玄虚，“今晚他们就会开始正式狩猎，直到选中一个满意的为止。也许这就是你之前会被盯上的原因，”他走过来双手撑在沙发背上，“很不幸我们要错过晚餐了，不过要是你想等下一次……”

 

“不。”男孩坐起身来，直截了当地打断了他的想法，“拖得越久受害者会越多……给我一点儿时间准备。”

 

绝地大师挑了挑眉，“那办完事你请我吃宵夜吧。”

 

这张网已经撒了很久，但每次收网都所获无几。也许是时候该把诱饵撒向更深的、未知的水域。

 

***

 

绝地用匿名电话联系了交易者在地下城的第二个暗巷里接头。把鸭舌帽压得低低的奎刚把装睡的本从汽车后座里抱了出来，接货的男人显然对货物非常的满意。奎刚把本塞进了另一辆汽车的后备箱，然后直起身接过男人递来的一箱信用点。

 

也许计划太过简单了些。本在黑漆漆的后备箱里想着——他有一种不详的预感。

 

 

TBC.


End file.
